


My Emotions

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Inside Out (2015), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, inside out - Freeform, swan queen week day 2: jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And here, we have Swan Queen Week Day 2, Jealousy - with a twist ;) </p><p>I saw Inside Out last week and I absolutely loved it, and figured this crossover would work perfectly for the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Emotions

“Okay!” Joy said, sitting down in her chair with a huff and cracking her knuckles decisively. “Operation Get This Swan a Roost is a go, team!” 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re terrible with innuendos?” Anger grumped at her.

“Swans don’t use roosts, they use nests down by the water.” Sadness put in timidly.

Joy glared around at her comrades. “Fear! Disgust!”

“Present and accounted for, and surely gonna be needed. Who the hell invited Emma to this mess anyway?” Disgust sat down next to Joy, her upper lip curling. 

“Hook.” Anger told her. Disgust growled deep in her throat.

“But Regina’s gonna be there, guys, c’mon!” Joy sat forward in her seat, watching the screen intently. 

Emma walked into the party at Granny’s, carrying a pink cardboard box of donuts. Almost immediately, a black-leather-clad arm tipped with a shiny silver hook instead of a hand snaked its way around her shoulder.

Inside her head, Disgust shuddered. “Ugh, oh god.” Her eyes bugged out as Hook leaned in for a kiss. “OH GOD GET IT OFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!”

“Workin’ on it sister!” Anger hit a button.

Emma pulled away. “Oh, I’m sorry, uh - best get these to Mary Margaret.” 

“I’m gonna need a cold shower after this is all over,” Disgust complained. “Or five.”

Sadness whimpered a little as Emma pulled away from Hook and anxiously surveyed the diner.

“Oh no, nononononono,” Fear began to chant, hugging his knees to his chest. “Where is she?”

Emma’s eyes fell on the person she sought, but what she saw made Fear clutch his chest over his heart and collapse off his chair, Disgust’s eyes bug out again, Anger nearly blow his top with rage, Joy stare in numb shock, and Sadness begin bawling. 

Regina and Robin were sitting alone together in a booth, talking intently with Robin’s hand over Regina’s. Sadness collapsed on her button, sending a chill of sorrow through Emma, accompanied in short succession by Anger and Disgust’s combined burst of jealousy. 

Emma turned away, her hopeful bubble bursting at her discovery. She walked over to where Mary Margaret was manning the sweets table and set down her offering. 

Joy sat back glumly as Sadness took the helm. Emma paused at the table, but her appetite had vanished; Mary Margaret eyed her daughter in concern. 

“You alright, Emma?” she asked with a frown.

“Time to bail,” Fear whispered. “Play the work card?”

“Play the work card,” Disgust nodded in agreement.

Joy said nothing as Anger hit a switch.

“I’m sorry, I can’t stay - I just remembered, I have some work left to do at the office, crime reports to file - “ Emma stammered. 

Mary Margaret pursed her lips, her eyes flicking from Emma to Regina and back.

“She’s onto us, I swear,” Fear muttered to himself. 

“Alright. If you need anything just call, okay?” Mary Margaret said, her voice dropping sympathetically. 

Emma nodded numbly and turned for the door, completely ignoring and passing by Hook’s attempts to reclaim her attention. 

Disgust glared. “Gonna have to try better than that, one-handed wonder.” 

Emma made her way out onto the streets, tears burning at her eyes as she walked away from Granny’s. Sadness pushed a lever and Emma’s tears slipped from her eyes, anger at herself and jealousy gripping her throat and chest in a haze of pain. 

The emotions fell silent at the scene. Suddenly, though, Fear sprung up in his seat.

“What’s that?”

Emma turned at the sound of high heels clicking rapidly on the pavement behind her. All five emotions gasped as Emma saw Regina, half-walking half-jogging towards her. 

“Hey!”

“Hey?” Emma echoed, confused. 

“Why are you going? It’s so early,” Regina said.

Emma shrugged. “I’ve got work to do. Paperwork, you know, that stuff you’re always bugging me about?”

Joy leaned forward. Excited whispering broke out from the other four emotions, but she shushed them. “This is gonna be good!”

“And since when have you ever prioritized paperwork over a night at Granny’s?” Regina countered, crossing her arms. 

Emma shrunk away, glancing towards her office. “Since...I don’t know.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes. “Hook is rather upset you left early. Says you’ve been acting off for awhile now, always trying to avoid him.”

“I - we broke up a while ago, but he hasn’t quite got the memo yet.”

Disgust sighed heavily. “Isn’t that the truth. Would’ve thought a good right hook to the face might’ve spelled it out nicely.”

Anger shrugged. “She did that to Regina a while back, and that doesn’t seem to have dampened things.”

“Yes, but Regina is a good communicator, so she knows things have changed,” Disgust countered. “The only communicating that pirate seems willing or able to do is with his nightly bottle of rum.” 

“Shhshshssshhh!” Joy hushed them. 

“You broke up?” Regina was certainly surprised, but Emma detected a hopeful tone to her voice as well. 

“But, I mean, why do you care?” Emma looked away.

“Because I want you to be happy. Because I-” Regina cut herself off.

The emotions were on the edge of their seats. “Did you hear that?! She almost said it!” Joy gasped.

“C’mon girl, just a little more, you’re on the right track -” Anger clenched his fists. 

Emma shot Regina a confused look. “Because what?” 

“Because...because I love you.” Regina stammered uncharacteristically over her words. 

“OH HELL YEAH!” Joy screeched in victory. 

Emma gaped at her. “You - what? When?”

“I’ve known...since Neverland, you almost died and...we rescued Henry together. We moved the moon together, Emma...and giving you and Henry up were the hardest things I ever did...I was a fool, I thought you were gone, and even when you came back you were with Hook, and my chance was gone…” Regina drew closer as she spoke. “Back there...I was going to tell you. That’s why I was talking to Robin.”

“You broke up?” Emma’s eyes widened.

“Oh, thank God. That guy’s worse than Hook, and that’s saying something,” Disgust said.

Emma bit her lip, her eyes flickering to Regina’s. 

“Kiss her! Kiss her! KIIIISSS HER!” Joy hissed. 

“Well, I mean -” Emma stammered. 

Then Regina’s lips were on hers, pressing with heat that flared like a million suns; and her breasts were against hers and fingers twined in her hair. Emma’s eyes bugged out at first from sheer surprise; but next moment she relaxed into Regina’s embrace, holding her tightly against her body. 

The emotions exploded into thunderous applause. 

“HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH!” Joy shrieked, springing from her chair and dancing around the room in excitement. 

“ABOUT BLOODY TIME!” Anger roared, pumping his fist in the air. 

“Finally! Someone who doesn’t stink of rum and fish,” Disgust grinned. 

Fear’s jaw dropped, but he hugged himself with happiness. “She makes me feel safe.” 

Even Sadness sat up straight and watched intently, a small smile playing about her lips.  
They only broke the kiss when the need for air burned at their lungs. Emma panted, her green-gray eyes glued to Regina’s deep brown ones.

“So, Miss Swan, do you really have any work due?” Regina asked, raising a chastising eyebrow.

“N-no, nothing I can’t do tomorrow,” Emma smirked. 

They ended up driving off together in Emma’s bug, bound for Regina’s mansion.

“And that, people,” Joy grinned around at the emotions in various states of surprise and euphoria, “is how you find a swan a nest.”


End file.
